The present invention generally relates to conveyor systems. More particularly the present invention relates to a conveyor system that includes a conveyor track with a conveying means that moves along at least a subsection of the conveyor track, and at least one workpiece carrier that is capable of being brought into driving engagement with the conveying means to be moved along the conveyor track.
The term “conveying means” as used in the context of the present invention can refer, e.g., to a conveyor track, a conveyor belt, a belt of a conveyor, a chain conveyor, or the like. The conveying system according to the present invention can be used, e.g., to convey workpiece carriers on an assembly line from one processing station to another. The term “workpiece carrier” should also be understood to mean conveyed item carriers in general, that is, e.g., carriers that convey goods that are not processed at a station of the conveyor track or that are used to process another component, but that are only transported to one station on the conveyor track, e.g., where the goods will be packaged or stored.
One problem that is always associated with generic conveyor systems is how to move the workpiece carriers along subsections of the conveyor track that are not straight, e.g., to turn around a 90° corner or to transition from a main route of the conveyor track to, e.g., a secondary route of the conveyor track that extends in parallel with the main route of the conveyor track. With the conveyor system made known in GB 2 303 601 A, the workpiece carrier includes, to this end, two downwardly-projecting pins that engage in a guide rail that includes two lateral guide surfaces. It has been proven in practice, however, that this type of guidance of the workpiece carriers very easily results in the pins tilting in the guide rails and, therefore, to blockage of the movement of the workpiece carriers.